In the past various types of signaling devices have veen devised for indicating when mail has arrived. These devices have included mechanical linkages hooked to the door of the mailbox, spring biased pivotable signals released by the box door being open as well as bells that jingle when mail is deposited. All of these devices, however, have been relatively complex to manufacture and install and are subject to easily being damaged by bending or otherwise to cause the same to become inoperative. Although devices of this type have been known since the 19th Century and even through rural type mailboxes are now being installed in Cities and suburban communities with many millions in actual use, no practical signal means has ever been marketed with great success and as far as is known none are on the market today.